Jealous
by ColdHeartBeat
Summary: Rosalie was beautiful and had everything every other girl could ask for, but there was one thing she really wanted but could never have, a baby, so the best she could do was be jealous. Should I do a full story on this? Edward/OC


Rosalie never admitted that she was jealous. When she was jealous she pretended that she hated them.

She never felt completely jealous, the only times she remembered ever being jealous was when she was still human and the Cullen's moved to her town. She had always been proud of being the most beautiful, but when the Cullen's moved she had felt Jealous of their beauty.

Then after she was turned into a vampire, she wasn't jealous of the Cullen's anymore, she became jealous of human women. They were weak and not at all as beautiful as her, but they had one thing she didn't. The ability to have children.

As the years past, she became even more jealous of humans.

Then _she_ came along.

When that girl, Roxanna, came along Rosalie didn't care, but when the girl walked right by her and Rosalie got her smell, she became curious. The girl didn't smell like blood at all.

Then, Alice invited Roxanna to sit with them. Rosalie was angry; she hated the idea of an outsider being near her and her family.

Roxanna sat next to Edward, who was looking at her without ever looking away. She didn't have a trey or anything; she just smiled a small smile and softly greeted "Hello vampires".

Nothing could have shocked them all more. They all turned to Alice who muttered "That was the same way she greeted me in class"

Rosalie's glare could have cracked glass, but Roxanna either didn't notice or just didn't voice it.

Alice was the one to explain, what Roxanna told her in class, that Roxanna was witch.

By the end of the day everyone was as comfortable with Roxanna as if she was part of their family already, all except Rosalie.

Weeks went by and it was like Roxanna really had become a member of the family. She would come over and hang out with Alice.

She would play and beat Emmett at video games, and although he pouted, he would always be up for a rematch in seconds.

Jasper enjoyed her around also because since she wasn't human didn't have blood, he didn't get tempted and he also said that her scent was relaxing and her emotions were always peaceful.

Carlisle very much enjoyed her company because he has never met a witch and was amazed by her powers.

Esme just loved having her around because, not only did she have someone to cook for, it was obvious she was hoping that this girl could be something for Edward.

Rosalie couldn't help but get jealous every time Roxanna would smile at Edward, because he would smile back and he had this look in his eyes, like love. Rosalie felt noting more than brother/sister love for Edward but if she couldn't get the slightest reaction out of Edward than how could girl catch his interest with nothing more than a smile.

Rosalie had avoided Roxanna every time she had come over. Emmett had asked her why she didn't like Roxy; his nickname for her, so much, and all she did was shrug because, honestly, she didn't really know.

After almost two months, Edward had asked her on a date, much to everyone's pleasure, except Rosalie.

Roxanna lived in the forest also, just barely two miles away from the Cullen's; she lived in a two story Victorian-styled house. Alice spent that entire Saturday at Roxanna's house getting her ready.

Rosalie didn't know what happened but after that first day Edward and Roxanna were inseparable. Everything Roxanna would go out, Edward would be at her side the entire time.

Edward had admitted that Roxanna had the purest mind he had ever heard.

Four months later, Roxanna had taken Edward to meet her family. Edward seemed more at peace since then, after knowing that he had the acceptance of her family.

When Rosalie saw how happy Roxanna was making Edward, she tried to be friends with her. It was easier then Rosalie had expected, and by the end of that day she actually could see why her family loved Roxanna so much. She was just the kindest person, with this innocence that was almost child-like.

Rosalie couldn't believe it, but in just a few months she and Roxanna were best friends, closer than Roxanna and Alice.

Then, before anyone knew it, two years had past and just two weeks before they graduated Forks High School, Edward had asked Roxanna to marry him.

The wedding had been beautiful; Roxanna's parents and sisters had been there. Roxanna had twelve sisters, and out of all of them Roxanna was the youngest and smallest, standing at 5'1.

Everyone was smiling as Roxanna went from Roxanna Starr to Roxanna Cullen.

Two months later, Roxanna and Edward came back from there honeymoon, and a week later, they found out that Roxanna was pregnant.

Edward became worried about what the baby would do to Roxanna but she just smiled and lovingly rubbed his arm.

Rosalie's jealousy came back full force, stronger than before. She was still best friends with Roxanna but as the months went by; Rosalie couldn't help but imagine what she would look like with that pregnant belly.

Edward had started to become even more concerned when he noticed that Roxanna's stomach was a lot larger than it was suppose to be at four months.

Carlisle, along with Rainie (Roxanna's mom, the healer), had figured out that she was having twins.

Rosalie's jealousy increased.

Edward refused to leave Roxanna's side, they had to force him to go hunting and the only way he would leave is if the rest of them stayed home to ensure that was kept safe.

Emmett was just as bad as Edward; he was the protective big brother.

By the time she reached twenty weeks, she started craving blood but still ate human food.

Roxanna was a little over thirty weeks when Edward started hearing the babies' thoughts; he became even more loving and protective after that.

Roxanna was thirty-four her and Rosalie were in the nursery putting the finishing touches and taking about names to the twins.

"What if it was a boy and a girl?" Rosalie asked

"Edward and I talked and we agreed that if one was a boy we would name him Luka, after my deceased brother"

"And if it was a girl?"

"Well, Edward and I were also talking about it and I suggested Emmalie"

"Emmalie"

"Yeah, after you and Emmett since you two have been amazingly nice to me and even though you didn't like me very much when we meet, I'm glad are friends now".

Rosalie's eyes glazed over, and if she was human she would probably be crying.

At thirty-seven weeks, Roxanna's water broke.

Edward and Rosalie were by her side the entire time. Edward and Rosalie were both surprise that she didn't scream, she was crying and sometimes where she screamed but it wasn't as bad as Edward expected (and prepared for).

The birthing process went well; Roxanna had given birth to a healthy baby boy and a healthy baby girl.

Roxanna leaned back as Esme and Rosalie finished cleaned up her twins. Edward kissed her temple and whispered "I am so proud of you"

She nodded tiredly and gave a small smile "Where are they?"

Edward looked up and smiled as Esme and Rosalie came over, each holding an infant.

Esme gave her the baby girl and Rosalie, a bit reluctant, gave the baby boy.

Roxanna smiled at both her babies, one in each arm.

"Hi, baby Luka" She said softly, smiling at her son before turning to her daughter "Hello, little Emmalie"

Both of the infants stared at her with green eyes that matched her own and some bronze hair peaked out from the blankets.

Edward sat in bed with her and noticed how her eyes began to droop, so he took the twins and held them in his arms.

He kissed her temple again and said "Rest" before taking the twins to the nursery.

Esme smiled like a proud grandmother and walked to help Edward in the nursery with Carlisle in tow.

Rosalie was the only person left in the room.

Rosalie looked at the sleeping form of Roxanna; she closed her eyes and wished that one day it would be her laying in that hospital bed, having just given birth to a baby.

But it would never be a reality, and in the end Rosalie continued to be jealous.

Xxx

_A/N I was thinking about writing a longer version of this, but i just wanted to do a quick run-over of it before I post the story. Please Review!_


End file.
